


Johnny Depp's Got Nothing On You

by kittytbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Top Harry, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytbh/pseuds/kittytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://38.media.tumblr.com/43e94cb0a4db7fc6494c1cf32db6a014/tumblr_n4curocT7c1r8w79ro3_250.gif">harry's wearing this</a>
</p>
<p>and they fuck in the school bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Depp's Got Nothing On You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two hours i apologize for no editing theres probably a billion errors but eh

"Oi, Styles, get your hand out of Tomlinsons pants!" Harry pulled back from where he was peppering kisses on Louis' neck to see who called him, keeping his hand in Louis' back pocket.

 

He spots Niall and Zayn heading towards them and gives them a wave, looking back down at Louis two seconds later. He leaned into his space yet again to give him some Eskimo kisses and Louis got on to his tip toes to give some back, gently planting his palms on Harry's broad, sturdy shoulders.

 

"You guys are so gross. And Harry what the hell are you wearing?" Niall shook his head and gave him a once over.

 

Harry looked down at himself and shrugged. He was wearing an old long sleeve jersey of his which Louis had cut into a crop top the night before, the sleeves pushed up over his elbows and a pair of old faded indigo colored sweats hung low on his hips. Louis had asked him to wear it, the sides of his stomach bruised from Louis' knees clenching around them for about two hours straight. "It's a crop top," Harry said simply, like it was something every guy wore in 2014. Louis giggled and ran his finger over Harry's strong jaw, the taller boy moving to quickly nip at Louis' fingers playfully.

 

Niall and Zayn groaned "like I said you guys are gross. Anyway, we gotta go to woodshop and I know Louis has choir so can we go?" Niall stuck a hand in his jacket pocket and rubbed the side of his other hand under his nose tiredly.

 

"Yea, babe, we should go to class," Louis smiled at Harry suggestively as he said it. Harry furrowed his brows and gave the smaller boy a confused smile until he glanced over at the bathrooms. "I need to use the toilet before class though," He pulled back from Harry and the hand slipped from his back pocket. Harry watched his boyfriend strut away from him in his highwaisted light wash blue jeans and tried not to salivate at the way his arse looked in them.

 

Zayn looked like he was about to comment but Harry cut him off with a "see you in woodshop" as he shut his locker and trailed after Louis. Niall and Zayn exchanged a look before sighing, exasperated with their idiots for friends. "I've got to go tell the teacher Harry's sick," Niall brushed the hair from his face as he said it and his lips spread into a thin line.

 

They were quiet for a moment before Zayn let out a few small chuckles, "Mrs. Hodges will be so pissed at Louis for being 'sick' and coming back during the period with a shot voice." Niall looked at him for a moment before getting the joke and he began nearly laughing himself sick, pulling the darker haired boy down the hall.

 

~*~

 

There's probably a school rule against fucking in the bathrooms. No, wait, there's definitely a rule against that. But Louis is terrible at following the rules and Harry turns into a bumbling idiot around Louis so they tend to forget that other people and guidelines exist.

 

That's why they're completely shocked when 20 minutes later someone opens up the heavy bathroom door. In all fairness, no one really uses this bathroom because it's out of the way and almost always infested with ants so they weren't expecting anyone at all. That's why Harry was already balls deep in Louis, the smaller boys calves resting on Harry's shoulders.

 

Once they had heard the door creak open they froze, Harry backing up slightly to sit down on the hard toilet seat cover and let his sweats fall down completely to the floor so it looked like he was using the restroom. Louis wanted to either laugh at the fact that this was happening or cry because he was pretty close to orgasming and Harry sitting still while buried inside him was putting a bit damper on things.

 

Louis rested his head on Harry's neck-shoulder junction and thanked God that he was a cheerleader and had amazing flexibility. They were frozen for two or so minutes while the guy did his business and when Harry heard him stand and pull his pants up he ground his hips up into the boy planted on his lap. Louis let out a surprise breath and a mewl.

 

"Hey, are you alright?" The other occupant asked. Louis and Harry locked eyes in a panic, Harry involuntarily bucking up again and the smaller boy let out another mewl of pleasure. The guy cleared his throat and knocked on the stall door, "do you..want me to call the nurse?"

 

Louis turned his head to see the kids green Nike shoes but he quickly shook his head to clear it and forced out, "no I'm fine. Just had some ba--ad ca-cafeteria food." Harry was smirking at him now, rolling his hips up slowly to watch Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

 

The guy was quiet for a moment, "alright well sorry for bothering you. Hope you feel better and- uhm- digest." They heard his heavy footfalls lead over to the sink and Harry continued to roll his hips up and nudge perfectly into Louis' prostate. Louis grit his teeth to stop himself from squealing with pleasure as Harry craned his neck down to lap at Louis' nipples over his tight lavender bralette. They hear the sink stop and the door swings open and shut again, Louis letting out a loud ragged breath.

 

Harry gives him a moment to catch his breath before he's standing again to slam Louis against the hard plastic door, fucking into him quickly. He grunts loudly into Louis' ear and the smaller boy lets out loud squeaky moans. Louis starts babbling that he's close so Harry drags the bralette up so its up to his armpits and suckles on his flushed pink nipple causing Louis to come. It splashes up on Harry's jaw and a bit on his tummy, Harry gritting his teeth and fucking into him wildly while Louis clenches around him.

 

It goes like that for another 30 seconds before Louis licks his own cum from Harry's jaw with a moan and that's enough to tip Harry over and spill inside Louis. The smaller boy whimpered as he was filled up, getting a little uncomfortable from his legs being in the position for so long. Harry pulled out a moment later grabbing the plug Louis had been wearing earlier and securing it inside Louis to keep his little boyfriend filled up.

 

They grinned dirtily at eachother as Louis grabbed his jeans and panties from the coat hook on the door and Harry pulled his sweats up. Louis noticed the lack of underwear and smirked "Love how you always go commando babe, makes it way easier to do this stuff."

 

They leave the stall to fix themselves in the mirror, smoothing their clothes and hair out, meeting eyes in the mirror and smiling. They sneak out of the bathroom together hand in hand and Louis nearly runs into a guy standing near the door. He's ready to apologize to him but he glances at his feet to see a pair of green Nikes and chokes on his tongue.

 

The guy smiles at them till he's squinting like a newborn puppy, scratching over the birthmark on his neck "well that's nice! Did your boyfriend come in and help you with your stomach problem?" Louis looks at Harry and turns back to the guy.

 

"Uh, yes! He came a few seconds after you left!" Louis forces a manic smile and prays that the guy will buy it. He thinks for a moment that they got away with it but the guy smirks at them.

 

"So," puppy-dude says as he looks down at their clothes. "Did you change into each other's pants? I distinctly recall your voice and those sweatpants but I don't really remember those pair of black ballet flats, just the converse on your boyfriends feet."

 

Harry lets out a loud fake laugh and wraps his arm around Louis' waist, "okay well we have class and some things to do that isn't having sex in the bathroom so bye." Louis is about to say something to save their asses when the bell rings and Harry picks Louis up by the waist and throws him over his shoulder, running down the hall and to the parking lot.

 

He doesn't put Louis down until they're at his old pickup truck and he sets him in the passenger seat. He's a bit breathless but he's mostly fine, used to running around during rugby. He plants his hands on Louis' thighs and buries his face in his neck letting out a garbled laugh. They stay like that until Niall and Zayn come along with their car keys in hand.

 

"Why are you red and sw- wait no I don't want to know actually," Zayn rubs his forehead and mumbles something in Urdu under his breath while Niall tries to keep a straight face.

 

Louis strokes Harry's curls back and smiles, "some dude caught us fucking in the bathroom."

 

Harry groans into Louis' neck "we're so stupid and embarrassing stop being seductive." Louis snorts and kicks Harry's leg. "Hey, no kicking! I just carried you all the way here!" Louis smooches the pout from his face and Niall fake gags at them and walks to his car across the lot, Zayn following after but halfway there he turns to them and yells "don't fuck in the parking lot!"

 

They don't listen, out of spite. There's a suspicious stain on the carpet below the seat that still won't come out.

 

 


End file.
